The System
by Whitefordr21
Summary: Harry Potter an abused child wishing for nothing more than an escape from his life, But when he gets the opportunity what will he become a monster, a villain, a hero but whatever path he chooses he will be AMAZING! [NOTE: HARRY MAY BECOME OVERPOWERED SO IF YOU DONT LIKE THIS THEN DONT READ] Thank you and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time ever writing a story so any tips with be appreciated just don't be to harsh on me 3

* * *

"BOY! get in here NOW" Vernon Dursley roared from the kitchen

"C... coming uncle" he hastily replied silently sneering rushing from within his cupboard his hands shaking as he tried to control his ever-increasing rage slowly bubbling beneath the surface waiting to be released

[SCANNING... SCANNING... POTENTIAL HOST FOUND!] a monotone voice sounded in Harrys head

"W... what!" Harry almost shouted

"WHAT WAS THAT BOY!" Vernon shouted spit flying from his purpling face

*maybe uncle Vernon really has knocked some screws loose after all, just you wait I'll get you back he silently promised*

"N... nothing uncle Vernon " Harry hastily spoke

"Chores boy! And none of your freakishness or back in the cupboard with no food" Vernon threatened

"But I can't do all these I have school!" Harry said panicking

Harry didn't have time to react before his vision blurred as his head collided with the door of his cupboard, the wood splintering from the force, getting to his knees he was hit with a fist that broke his nose, his glasses sliding across the floor only to be destroyed under Vernon Dursleys immense weight.

"Stop please" Harry tried to say while coughing up blood his earlier rage forgotten in place of the blinding pain, slowly an almost silent wind picked up around him getting stronger with every passing moment of pain

[WARNING! WARNING!]

"BOY ILL HAVE NONE OF YOUR FREAKISHNESS IN MY HOUSE" Vernon boomed noticing the now noticeable wind picking up speed centred around Harry's broken form.

With a roar of hatred, Vernon continued to beat his small malnourished from his leg snapping from Vernon jumping on his kneecap, another punch sends him into blissful unconsciousness unaware of Vernon beating his still unconscious form only stopping when his rage had calmed finally stopping by throwing his mangled body back in his cupboard locking the door as he left for work.

[HOST IN CRITICAL CONDITION!]

[SCANNING... HOST VITALS DROPPING... FINDING SOLUTION... SCANNING HOST... ERROR! ERROR!... ENERGY FLUCTUATION DETECTED...]

Meanwhile in Hogwarts headmaster office for the past hour, various monitors have been slowly getting louder until the point where if not for the various enchantments if could have been heard from Hogsmeade

"Stupid Dursleys I told them not to get carried away I still need him alive so he can sacrifice himself" he spoke a vicious glint present in his eye, near silently disappearing from where he previously stood only a caged Phoenix glaring at the now empty spot.


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving outside number 4 Privet Drive Dumbledore wore an ugly frown on his face

"I'll need to punish those Dursleys and obliviate Harry again maybe I should bind his core to be safe no one is going to be stronger than Albus Dumbledore!" Dumbledore muttered while waving his wand in complicated movements in front of the house ending with two flicks a weak red dome flickered around the house

"Those Dursleys really have gone too far this time if it wasn't for his powerful core he would have definitely died" Dumbledore spat his eyes flashing with envy of Harrys power

Popping directly in front of little Harry's cupboard with a flick of his wand the door sprung open showing Harry's small beaten body struggling to stay alive

"Tergeo, Anapneo, Brackium Ememdo, Episkey" Dumbledore spat while running his wand along Harry's unconscious body his first spell cleaning him of blood and dirt the second forcing him to cough up the blood blocking his throat the 3rd spell fixing his leg with an agonizing snap while his 4th and final spell fixed his nose with a loud snap blood still dripping, staining his already blood covered mattress.

"Rennervate, Obliviate" Dumbledore spoke giving Harry no time to react before wiping his memory of the incident sending him to sleep from the pressure.

"Constituite Diem Magicae" Dumbledore spoke a thick wave of magic spreading through the house before rushing towards Harry's core shaking the house before Harry's core was finally bound making Harry's already weak body look even weaker.

"I'll need to come back later to deal with the Dursleys" Dumbledore spoke slightly panting from the large amount of magic that was used leaving the house with a loud crack.

[SCANNING HOST 1% 7% 15% 28%... 57%... 99% COMPLETE]

[HOST STABILISED]

[WAKING HOST]

*What happened* Harry thought looking at his cramped cupboard wondering why he couldn't remember why he was in his cupboard

[*DING* HELLO HOST]

"Who where!" Harry screamed frantically looking around for the voice when he couldn't find anyone he still remained tense.

[*DING* WOULD HOST LIKE TO BIND TO SYSTEM]

"Whos there show yourself I'm armed!" Harry shouted picking up one of Dudley's many broken toys he collected over the years

[*DING* SYSTEM DOES NOT HAVE A BODY SYSTEM CANNOT SHOW ITSELF WOULD HOST LIKE TO BIND WITH SYSTEM]

"what are you, what do you want, what does binding do?" asked a confused and worried Harry

[*DING* THE SYSTEM IS A POWERFUL TOOL THAT WILL HELP HOST WITH ANYTHING]

[*DING* THE SYSTEM WANTS TO HELP HOST WITH GREATEST DESIRE]

[*DING* BINDING WITH HOST WILL ALLOW THE SYSTEM TO HELP HOST, HOST DOES NOT NEED TO BOND WITH SYSTEM BUT IS HIGHLY RECOMMENDED NOT BINDING WITH THE SYSTEM WHILE USING THE SYSTEM WOULD BE UNSTABLE AND DANGEROUS TO HOST]

"Okay" Harry shakily answered

"Can binding with the system help me leave here?" asked Harry with hope shining in his eyes

[*DING* THE SYSTEM CAN HELP HOST WITH ANYTHING HOST WISHES THE SYSTEM CAN DO ANYTHING GIVEN ENOUGH TIME AND POWER]

As the system was telling this to harry the hope in his eyes slowly got brighter now threatening to blind anyone where they to look into them

"Yes yes bind with me!" Harry screamed not caring if the whole of Privet Drive could hear him

[*DING*]


	3. Chapter 3

[*DING* THE SYSTEM CAN HELP HOST WITH ANYTHING HOST WISHES THE SYSTEM CAN DO ANYTHING GIVEN ENOUGH TIME AND POWER]

As the system was telling this to harry the hope in his eyes slowly got brighter now threatening to blind anyone where they to look into them  
"Yes yes bind with me!" Harry screamed not caring if the whole of Privet Drive could hear him

[*DING*]

* * *

[*DING* BINDING... 1% 11% 29% ERROR! ERROR! UNKNOWN ANOMALY DETECTED!]

[*DING* SCANNING ANOMALY 1% 29% 47% 72% 99% COMPLETE]

[*DING* ATTEMPTING REMOVAL... UNKNOWN ERROR!]

[*DING* REQUESTING TO HOST FOR FULL SCAN]

"What is a full scan?" asked Harry after some hesitation

[*DING* FULL SCAN WILL SCAN HOST MEMORIES, BODY AND SOUL]

"...Ok" Harry whispered

[*DING* FULL SCAN APPROVED... SCANNING... SCANNING... SCAN COMPLETE!]

[*DING* HOST HAS SOUL LEACH RECOMMENDED ACTION IMMEDIATE REMOVAL]

"Remove it!" shouted a scared Harry  
*what could it be is it my scar where did it come from whose soul is it, I hope it isn't dangerous* he thought to himself while subconsciously rubbing his agitated scar

[*DING* ATTEMPTING REMOVAL... UNKNOWN ERROR... ATTEMPTING ABSORPTION... 1% 10% 37% 78% 99% ABSORB SUCCESFUL!]

[*DING* BINDING WITH HOST 1% 13% ... 67%... 99%... COMPLETE]

[*DING* BLOCKED MEMORIES DETECTED... UNSEALING MEMORIES... MEMORIES UNSEALED]

As soon as the system finished unsealing Harry's memories they came flooding back causing harry so scream in pain slowly the pain died down and the memories came back one by one Harry as a baby he sees a dog, stag and rat more and more memories come rushing back never giving him a chance to think about what he saw, he sees when he first came to the Dursleys how his aunt cried when she saw him how she was so good to him when he young.

He sees how everything was good he had a family he was happy then everything changed when he came the man with a long white beard extravagant robes how with a wave of a stick he changed everything changing the Dursleys, instead of the love he came to expect it was hatred, rage and disgust.

Harry without even noticing had tears streaming down his face whispering brokenly to himself I remember I remember curling into a ball remembering all the best times with his aunt and uncle before everything changed an exhausted Harry finally fell asleep.

* * *

please post reviews about the story and about any ideas you want to be incorporated

THANKS FOR READING! 3


	4. Chapter 4

[*DING*]

"..."

[*DING*]

"..."

[*DING*]

"..."

[*DING* *DING* *DING* *DING* *DING*]

"WHAT!" shouted Harry his ears still ringing

[HELLO HOST WOULD YOU LIKE TO OPEN YOUR STARTER PACK]

"..."

"...Yes open the starter pack" Harry said exasperatedly while stretching moving to the kitchen his eyes still wet from last night who could do that harry though to himself while he started on breakfast out of habit.

[*DING*]

[STARTER PACK OPENING]

-100 gallons (£500)

-random familiar

-unlocked inventory

-unlocked shop

-unlocked stats

-unlocked lottery

-1 rare lottery spin

-wand-less magic

"Wow... That's a lot of stuff- magic! I can learn magic!" an excited Harry stopped halfway his imagination running wild wondering what the limits are trying to break the limits how does he use it is it easy can other people use it.

As Harry stood there in a daze thinking of all the possibilities of magic his aunt and uncle were just waking up smelling the burned breakfast harry forgot in his excitement Vernon Dursleys immense weight creaking the floorboards as he thundered down the stairs Petunia and Dudley hot on his heels Dudley with a wicked grin on his face thinking of the beating the freak is going to get only for all of them to suddenly stop eyes glazed staring blankly at Harry

When Harry finally snapped out of his daze he stared blankly at the Dursleys then noticing the burned breakfast quickly paled and huddled in the corner arms wrapped around his head curled into a tight ball waiting for the beating one of a lifetime, only to raise his head slowly when nothing happens to see the Dursleys still standing there staring blankly at Harry.

"S...System" Harry cautiously whispered stuttering from his shot nerves

[*DING* YES HOST]

"what's wrong with them," asked Harry raising a shaky arm to point at the Dursleys who if you couldn't see there breathing you would think they were statues.

[*DING* SCANNING... SCANNING... HOST FAMILY MEMORIES ARE BEING RESTORED]

10mins later

"Why is it taking so long system," asked a now bored harry having finished remaking breakfast after putting the Dursleys on the couch

[*DING* HOST FAMILY HAVE NO MAGIC WOULD HOST LIKE TO SPEED UP MEMORY RESTORATION]

"Yes system," said an exasperated Harry "and could you stop that ding, please" he continued the constant dings getting on his already frazzled nerves

[YES HOST RESTORING FAMILY MEMORIES]

[SCANNING PETUNIA DURSLEY... SCAN COMPLETE... RESTORING MEMORY]

[COMPLETE]

[SCANNING VERNON DURSLEY... SCAN COMPLETE... RESTORING MEMORY]

[COMPLETE]

[SCANNING DUDLEY DURSLEY... SCAN COMPLETE... RESTORING MEMORY]

[COMPLETE]

[CONGRATULATIONS HOST OPTIONAL HIDDEN QUEST COMPLETE]

(RESTORE PETUNIA MEMORIES)

(RESTORE VERNON MEMORIES)

(RESTORE DUDLEY MEMORIES)

[REWARDS]

\- unlocked personal dimension

\- unlocked all languages

\- unlocked teleportation

"..."

[...]

"...Oh is that all" Harry weakly replied with an awkward laugh before fainting

[HOST UNCONCIOUS]

[LOCKDOWN ACTIVATED]

[SYSTEM SHUTTING DOWN]


End file.
